Portrait of Memories
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: It has been moons since Willowbreeze passed away, Crookedstar doesn't seem to know how to move on, especially when the painful memories from the past have come to haunt him.


**Hello… I guess none of you here know me XD I'm not a new author, I've been here for a couple of months now, but I have never written a story for warriors until now..**

**Anyway I admire the series, and my favorite book seems to be Crookedstar's promise, oh gosh I love Croookedstar Q_Q so I thought of making this, so enjoy….i guess…**

Crookedstar crawled in his nest, feeling tired after spending a whole day hunting with his clan mates.

He had been so busy attending to the needs of his clan that he didn't even have time to rest. He curled up into a ball and shut his weary eyes and in the matter of seconds, he was sound asleep.

_Crookedstar awoke in a field of light, he knew it was another one of those dreams, another one of those portraits of memories. All the dreams started ever since his mate Willowbreeze has passed away._

_The light began to fade, revealing the river Crrookedstar has crossed when he was a kit._

_He saw himself, with his brother Oakheart hopping on the stepping stones. That place…that's where he had broken his jaw, that's when his mother started to neglect him, that's where his journey to become a leader begun. He smiled, seeing himself as a kit, if he hadn't broken his jaw, who knows who he'd be now?_

_The view of the river turned into a blur, the light disappeared and darkness took over, Crookedstar saw himself as a kit, training with Mapleshade in the dark forest, he dug his claws into the soil, how had he been so stupid, to train in a place like that and not realize it was the dark forest, he watch himself using the deadly moves Mapleshade has taught him, he let out a yowl, seeing himself being such a mouse brain following Mapleshades commands._

_Suddenly it all faded again, revealing more darkness and mist, he let out a louder yowl as the darkness started to engulf him, this time he was actually IN the dark forest again, it was no longer a flashback anymore. He saw Mapleshade's figure slowly padding to him._

"_What do you want?" Crookedstar hissed_

"_What do I want?" Mapleshade's eyes blazed with fury "Without me, you wouldn't have made it this far, without me you wouldn't have been leader, without me, you would have been no one! And you dare ask what d I want?"_

"_I have my own destiny to follow Mapleshade, you can't control my desiny, you were never the reason why I am leader, you never helped me, and you never controlled my destiny!"_

_She got ready to swipe, Crookedsstar closed his eyes ready for the sting, but everything suddenly turned into ashes and he was back in the field of light from before._

_He heard paw steps thudding the stone floor._

_Crookedstar immediately recognized the figure "Willowbreeze?"_

_His mate came closer to him and touched his muzzle, "I miss you…" Crookedstar murmured._

_He heard Willowbreeze's sweet voice calling his name, again and again and again, until it got more loud and gruff._

"CROOKEDSTAR!"

Crookedstar's eyes burst open like a bomb; he saw Mudfur sitting beside his nest "Are you okay? You've been howling all night"

Crookedstar began to lick his fur "It was just a bad dream" he got up and stretched his legs; "I just need to go for a walk" he padded out his den leaving concerned Mudfur inside.

He made his way to the forest, it has been several moons since Willowbreeze past away, and he never seemed to have moved on yet, seeing his daughter is like seeing Willowbreeze, which makes it harder to move on.

He stared at the forest; he remembered all the times he and Willowbreeze had played together when they were kits, he remembered when she got taken away by twolegs and he remembered how he saved her.

He remembered when they shared tongues everyday, he remembered the time he had her, and everything doesn't seem to matter.

His heart weighed down, he wished he could just go back, he wanted to be a kit again, and he wanted to see his mate.

"Oh Willowbreeze…" he whispered "I wish I could see you soon" he had a clan to take care of, and he knew it had to wait, especially when he has nine lives left.

Moonlight shone Crookedstar sees another portrait of memories, he saw himself save Willowkit and Graykit from a heron, he saw himself wondering the farms with a twisted jaw, he saw himself become Crookedjaw, the deputy of the Riverclan, but that all happened in the past, he was Crookedstar now, proud of his twisted jaw, no longer ashamed.

It was time to let go of the old painful memories and focus on what is going to happen in the future, it was time for him to move on…

"Willowbreeze" he stared at the half moon "I'll be there soon…"

**Well, I just love Crookedstar that's all XD review if you would want to :D**


End file.
